


Yeah, it’s me

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [34]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun gets a lil drunk, Domestic Fluff, Kyungsoo is clingy af, M/M, Newly weds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo comes home just wanting to cuddle with Baekhyun but Baekhyun won’t let him in bed.Plus the morning cuddles after.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Yeah, it’s me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one post I saw about this guy who wouldn’t let his wife in his bed because he was married. So cute istg.

“Heading out?”

Kyungsoo looked up from the files he was straightening on his desk, pausing to give Chanyeol a small smile. “Yeah. Just going to drop these off at Junmyeon’s office and I’ll be done for the day.”

“Alright. Hey, if you aren’t doing anything, want to go out for a drink? Sehun and Yixing’s coming along.”

Kyungsoo winced apologetically, but before he could say anything Chanyeol waved it off.

“If you’ve got plans, go ahead. I’ll tell them you’ll join next time.”

“Thanks, Chanyeol. Tell Minseok I’ll drop off the candles I promised him tomorrow, okay?”

“Will do.” Chanyeol smirked. “Tell Baekhyun I say hi.”

Jeez, was he that obvious? Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I will. See you tomorrow.”

“Drive safely~”

Kyungsoo hefted the stack of papers and nodded his goodbye, kicking his chair into place and turning for Junmyeon’s office. Once he’d dropped the papers off, he made the usual ten minute commute back home and slid the key into the lock, quietly making his way inside. 

The fact that Kyungsoo had had plans hadn’t exactly been the truth. Kyungsoo almost never had plans. Especially after a long work day that ended late into the evening, he was always free to do whatever, and he was used to going out with his coworkers for a drink and a late night meal. Still, there was the exception. And his friends knew that exception well: Byun Baekhyun. 

His husband of a year. It still felt strange, maybe even a little magical, to be able to call Baekhyun his husband. Kyungsoo still had trouble believing that he’d managed to marry someone so perfect, that he’d managed to put a ring on it and buy a house and build a future and be _so lucky_ , and maybe he was still a little bit honey-eyed after just a year of being wed but he couldn’t stay away from Baekhyun no matter how hard he tried. 

Sometimes he and Baekhyun would have a movie night after he came back from work. Or they’d take a long bath together, chat and cuddle for a bit before going to sleep. Kyungsoo had said no to plenty of after-work drinking sessions because of these plans, so his coworkers pretty much knew the drill whenever he declined.

This time, though, he and Baekhyun hadn’t planned anything for when he came home. Baekhyun had told Kyungsoo he might be a bit late because he was going drinking with Jongdae and Minseok, and Kyungsoo hadn’t been sure he would be able to finish the paperwork in time to get home early anyway. In other words, Kyungsoo had no excuse for wanting to leave work early. That is, he didn’t if you didn’t count the fact that he just really, really missed Baekhyun. 

They hadn’t seen each other since the night before. Baekhyun left for work in the morning while Kyungsoo slept, and Kyungsoo left later so by the time Baekhyun came back he was gone. They’d texted throughout the day, sure, and Baekhyun had sent his normal stream of selfies and emojis, but they only served to make Kyungsoo want to see him more. He hadn’t thought marriage would make him this clingy, but, well, what could he say? Baekhyun as a factor was enough. 

It was an hour before he’d finished work when Jongdae texted him to inform him that he’d taken the liberty of dropping Baekhyun off early. Apparently he’d gotten predictably drunk after a solid two glasses of alcohol, and Minseok (bless his heart) had declared an early night. Thus, Kyungsoo hurried to complete his remaining tasks and decided he had plans. 

Baekhyun was probably asleep by now. Kyungsoo put his bag down beside the sofa and locked the door, taking in, as always, the satisfying sight of a living room they could call theirs. It was always a fond feeling, remembering how crazy Baekhyun had gotten over decorating the place. Although Baekhyun was usually the kind of person to roll with anything, he’d been strangely territorial about the house. Not caring as long as he had say over the kitchen, Kyungsoo relinquished control and enjoyed Baekhyun’s thrill in designing everything. It had actually turned out well by the end of it. Kyungsoo’s parents even joked that Baekhyun should become an interior designer instead; he was that good. 

Kyungsoo checked the mail on the piano then headed upstairs. When he was done getting ready for bed he went to their room, gently opening the door. 

As expected, Baekhyun was asleep. He was lying half spread out on the sheets, shirt hiked up just below his chest, mouth set in a slight frown. Unlike usual he was quiet, the only sound being when he unconsciously scratched the side of his face and turned over with a sigh. Even like this, Kyungsoo thought he looked gorgeous. Maybe he was biased, but he always thought Baekhyun looked beautiful no matter what he did, and he always wondered how. It was kind of scary sometimes. Someone so cute and pretty couldn’t exist, but there he was in the flesh. 

Kyungsoo shook his head to himself and changed his clothes. Placing his glasses on the nightstand, Kyungsoo put a knee on the bed and moved to get in. 

“Baekhyunnie, move a bit,” he whispered, though Baekhyun was probably too dead to hear him. As gently as he could, he moved Baekhyun’s arm, only to get hit in the face by his other hand. “Ow!”

“Excuse me.” Baekhyun turned over and opened one eye judgingly. “I’m married.”

“I know, you’re married to _me._ ”

“I’m telling you I’m not interested.”

“Oh my god, Baekhyun.”

“Go away. He’s gonna kill me.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop laughing. He stayed in place at the edge of the bed, at a loss. “Am I really getting kicked out of my own bed right now?”

No reply. Baekhyun frowned when Kyungsoo tried again, kicking him. 

So he missed Baekhyun the whole day and now the person himself was denying him the right to be with him? The irony was too much. Kyungsoo gave up and pried the extra pillow out of Baekhyun’s death grip. He would have to sleep in the living room tonight if he didn’t want to put drunk Baekhyun in distress. Pouting a little, because really, this wasn’t fair at all, Kyungsoo snuck a forehead kiss before Baekhyun could react and left for the living room.

He made a mental note to tell Baekhyun to either get better at drinking alcohol or stick to nonalcoholic beverages and fell asleep.

The next morning Kyungsoo woke up to Baekhyun kneeing him in the crotch in an attempt to squeeze himself on the couch beside him.

“Ow, fuck-“

“OhmygodI’msosorry are you okay???”

Kyungsoo sent Baekhyun a glowering look for laughing when he couldn’t answer but recovered and pulled on Baekhyun’s arm, shifting so he was holding him and they were both lying on the couch. 

“Finally, I get to hold you,” Kyungsoo said, pressing his face against Baekhyun’s collarbone. With Baekhyun’s arms around his head he felt like he was the one being held, although he had his own arms around Baekhyun’s waist to keep him from falling. Baekhyun hummed and snuggled a bit closer, petting Kyungsoo’s head. 

“Why weren’t you in bed? I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“You wouldn’t let me.”

“What?”

“You told me I couldn’t sleep with you because you were married and your husband would get upset.”

There was a moment of disbelieving silence before Baekhyun said, “No way.”

“I’m serious. Why else would I be here? I wanted to see you but you wouldn’t let me.”

“That’s so funny you have to be lying.”

“It was funny but also screw you because I hate sleeping without you.”

“Aww.” Baekhyun laughed. “At least you know I’ll never cheat on you, even if I’m drunk.”

“Yeah, you slap hard even when you’re unconscious.”

“I _slapped_ you?”

“You did, you asshole.”

Baekhyun had paused in petting his head but resumed after laughing, kissing his hair. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven. Also, Chanyeol says hi.”

Kyungsoo liked how he could feel Baekhyun’s soft chuckle. “Okay, good to know.”

The two of them snuggled in silence for a bit before Kyungsoo started to drift off again. He was interrupted, however, by Baekhyun shifting. Kyungsoo tightened his arms. “Where are you going?”

“To pee.”

“No.”

“No? What, do you want me to pee here?”

Kyungsoo pressed his face against Baekhyun’s chest and mumbled, “You’re twenty seven years old, Baekhyun. You can hold it in.”

“You really missed me that much, huh?”

“That much,” Kyungsoo confirmed. 

“Fine. I’ll get UTI just for you.” Wow. He felt so special. Kyungsoo couldn’t muster the energy to scoff so settled for hugging Baekhyun tighter. Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his head. “Are you going back to sleep?”

“Mm.”

“Alrighty.” Baekhyun snuggled in. “Good night.”

The morning rays were bright but Kyungsoo hid in Baekhyun’s chest and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I’m a sucker for newly wed Baeksoo. Someone save me from the domestic fluff I’m dying ;;;
> 
> Anyway I love you guys stay safe stay happy stay positive ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
